The beamwidth of antenna elements located near groundplanes is traditionally adjusted by changing the antenna element dimensions and the groundplane extension.
Base station antennas frequently operate with two orthogonal linear polarizations for diversity (polarization diversity). For GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication) and WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) it is common to use slant linear polarizations, oriented +/−45 degrees with respect the vertical plane. An attractive alternative is to use vertical and horizontal polarization, i.e. 0 and 90 degrees polarization. When using antennas with dual polarization (e.g. vertical and horizontal polarization) on the same mechanical structure, it can be quite complicated to make a design that gives the desired horizontal beamwidth for both polarizations simultaneously. Thus it is beneficial with a design that contains design parameters that controls the horizontal beamwidth for each polarization individually.